Dark Pasts and Bright Futures
by DarrianBlack
Summary: Master shinsei is a Keyblade Master that taught at the first Keyblade academy, Keyblade Castle and fought in the Keyblade Wars of old alongside Master Yen Sid. Shinsei was later turned into a heartless but has now regained his heart. Although he is human once again he still has some of his old heartless powers. Now he roams the shattered worlds, searching for something to cling to.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sound of metal against metal filled the blistering hot air of a desolate wasteland made up of miles of dry cracked earth upon which all present fought for their hearts. Each combatant fighting for the X-Blade, the legendary Keyblade of unmatched power.

"Look out!" called Shinsei as a blast of fire sailed overhead.

"Thanks, Shin." Kada, dressed in white and blue faded clothes, called back. Shinsie gave a nod to his friend, then focused on the source of the spell. He dug his feet deep into the ground and launched with great speed at the opposing Keyblade wielder. Catching his opponent off guard, Shinsie unleashed a series of quick but effective blows; the last one knocking him back a few feet.

"All yours, Kada." Shinsie informed.

"Got it." Kada replied as a large crystal of ice formed at the end of his Keyblade, he jumped back a short distance and landed in a casting stance, shooting it straight for Shinsie's former opponent. The crystal struck dead center encasing him in large crystals of ice.

"Your turn, Raylin." shouted Kada. At that moment, a women in purple armor and a mini skirt, with red hair tied back and pinned up, came flying in from above. With immense strength, she struck the man in ice shattering it leaving nothing but a crack in the ground where he had stood only a moment ago.

"Excessive much?" Shinsie teased.

"That was nothing." Raylin replied, as she struck her next challenger with an upward blow sending him into the air. Shinsie followed up by jumping to meet him, striking a total of five times before the sixth strike sent him hurdling back to the ground.

"Yeah and stay down!" Kada exclaimed with humor as he cast a gravity spell making their foe crash into the ground even harder.

"This is no time to joke around." said a man in a blue shirt and white pants. He had long straight black hair that seemed even darker due to a streak of gray running all the way down on the left side.

"Sorry, Master Yen Sid." Kada replied. Yen Sid cast a thunder spell dropping four more apposing Keyblade wielders. The battle commenced endlessly for hours and Shinsie eventually was separated from his friends. By this point, Kada was secluded as well as surrounded by the enemy forces. Kada , thinking quickly, casted a multitude of spells simultaneously. He cast Reflega to protect himself from incoming attacks and have these attacks automatically countered. Aeroga to injure any that came too near. Knowing these wouldn't last long with a major beating, he added Stopga to freeze some of the surrounding foes in place. He then proceeded on with a series of offensive spells, one after another attempting to thin out the enemies numbers. Although he had an exceedingly high amount of magic, his energy quickly became near depleted. Kada looked around thinking he had created a good sized dent in the opposition, but this dent was quickly replaced. With being nearly drained of all his energy he made one final attempt to clear himself from the enemies nearing him. Kada staggered to his feet.

"Magnega!" He cried, knowing this would quiet possibly be the last word from his lips. A great vortex formed above him at the tip of his Keyblade, sucking in a large majority of his opponents, causing them to collide with one another in midair before dropping them to the ground. Without a single drop of energy left in him, Kada collapsed to the dry cracked earth. Seeing this threw Raylin into a rampage, demolishing countless enemies. Unfortunately this made her reckless and a little more predictable. As she came down with a mighty strike to the head, her new opponent blocked the incoming attack and struck Raylin's mid-section knocking her back. Once she came to a full stop she realized that this wasn't going to be an ordinary opponent. This new foe wielded two Keyblades. Raylin regained her stance and tried to channel her rage knowing this would be a tough battle to win. The mysterious duel wielder took the offense, and by extension, taking the advantage having the ability to dish out double the damage. Raylin struggled to find a way to regain the offensive which would give her the upper hand. It was then that she recognized the man in front of her. This was Ryxo, Yen Sid's pupil. Then she recognized the second Keyblade he held. A long silver shaft Tipped with what could easily be mistaken as an axe blade. The guard blossoming backward like a thin black flower. It was the Exordium. It was Kada's Keyblade. Rage fueled Raylin as she gazed past Ryxo and saw the limp body of her friend, crippled on the ground. She didn't have time to ask questions. She didn't want his explanation. She wanted his head.

Shinsie, unaware of any of this, fought for his own life. It pained him to be forced to fight against those that he had spent most of his life with. Some were his students and others, fellow masters whom had fought and taught alongside him. He found himself fighting more than one opponent at once. It was easy to forget that Shinsei was a master of close combat. He refused to duel his students, against all prompting and pleading. He would never fight in the presence of a student.

A man charged at Shinsei from the front, clad in Keyblade armor of white and bronze. The man leaped into the air to strike from above. But Shinsei had invented the counter tactic for this attack. As the man descended on Shinsei, the young Master spun his Keyblade in his hand and took a defensive, back hand stance. Just as the attacker came within range, Shinsei hooked the teeth of his Keyblade into the man's side and flung him to the ground. To finish his assault, Shinsei lifted one foot and slammed his heel into the helmet of the downed man. The helmet shattered but he didn't dare look to see who he had struck down. Shinsei then spun around quickly, jumping into the air, he threw a powerful kick into the side of another attackers head that attempted to flank him.

Shinsei always tried his hardest to prevent this war by teaching the importance in the balance of light and dark within the heart, although he knew this day was almost inevitable. As he fought on dropping one opponent after another, fearing any one of them could have been a former student of his. Shinsei ignored these thoughts and continued on fighting still unaware of anything that happened to his friends. A third attacker came from the right swinging her Keyblade wildly. Shinsei swung his own to knock her Keyblade aside. The collision of the two Keyblades sounded like shattering glass. The world around him began to fade away and he found himself standing in his own room again.

With shattered glass at his feet and Keyblade in had he realized everything was nothing more than a dream about his haunting past. Shinsei, taking note of the glass, looked to the right and noticed that he had broken the cover to a picture on his wall. He walked over to the picture and took it off the wall. It was a picture of himself with his old friends Kada and Raylin on either side of him the day they had become Masters themselves. As he shook the remaining glass from the frame, he slid the picture from its now broken frame and tucked it safely away in his vest pocket.

The wind blew gently from an open window that led to the bright morning light outside his home. The breeze shifting his black vest on his shoulders slightly, making the crossed Keyblade silhouette on its back appear to be moving. His matching black pants hung loosely on his hips. A red emblem was pressed into both legs and could be recognized as the Heartless Crest. This was the man who had Taught and Trained at the first Master's Academy, Keyblade Castle. This was the man who fought in the Keyblade wars of old and lived. This was the man who had lost his heart and conquered the heartless he became to get it back. This was Master Shinsei. And this is his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the major delay. I was having computer troubles. Anyways here is chapeter 2. Enjoy**

Shinsei knocked on the door of a large stone tower.

"C'mon open up." he muttered with slight irritation. He crossed his arms waiting for the door to open. After a moment it swung open.

"What do you want and why are you bothering me!... Oh it's you." a tall man in a blue robe and a large blue pointed hat stood in the doorway.

" It happened again Yen Sid." Shinsei replied.

"Step inside." Yen Sid requested. Shinsei entered The Mysterious Tower and followed Yen Sid up the stairs and into his study.

" Why does this same dream keep haunting me?" Shinsei asked with frustration.

" I don't know why this is happening and may never will, but I do know one thing." Yen Sid replied.

"What's that?" Shinsei's curiosity peeked for a moment.

"You need to get out of your home and step back into the worlds around you. You need to get back out there and fight for something the way you once did. Maybe even find some new friends and someone to eventually settle down with. You could even start teaching again."

" Sorry but people aren't really my strong point anymore. And who are you to be talking about getting out of the house you old hermit?" Shinsei smirked.

"I'm serious Shin."

" Well it's not like I can just get up and start doing all those things again."Shinsei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Why can't you?" Yen Sid questioned.

"The school doesn't even exist anymore. Yes you have apprentices here and there but it's nothing like we used to, and who would I even train?"

"Actually that's not true. There are two young apprentices you could train." Yen Sid replied.

" And who would these people be?" Shinsei walked away from the wall half hoping this wasn't a joke.

" There are two young boys by the names of Eraqus and Xehanort. You should take them in as your apprentices. I believe it would be for the best."

" Where am I supposed to find them?" Shinsei asked now somewhat eager to teach them.

" Go to the Land of Departure. That is where you will find your new students." Shinsei paced the the room in thought. After battling back and forth with himself for a while he finally decided to do it.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll leave first thing in the morning. Oh and can I crash here tonight this world is closer to the Land of Departure."

Yen Sid grumbled " Fine but don't interrupt me in my studies. There is a spare room on the second floor."

" Thanks." Shinsei gave a slight nod then turned to leave. He walked down the spiraling steps all the way to the second floor. When he got to his temporary room he placed his things at the foot of the bed and yelled up the stairs to Yen.

"Hey do you still have the training room here?!"

"Yes! Now leave me to my studies please!" Yen Sid announced.

Shinsei walked down the steps even farther into an underground portion of the tower that led to a large open arena with a multitude of sparing dummies and empty suits of armor that had been used in the Keyblade wars. He took a deep breath and muttered. "Well I better get back into the gist of things." Shinsei extended his right arm straight out from his shoulder. A large shadow appeared in mid are at his hand in place of where there normally was a flash of brilliant light before he had ever been a heartless. As the shadow faded away a Keyblade appeared in his shaft of the blade was far more complicated. It's guard was made up of what appeared to be a pair of red and black bat base of the shaft was black and jutted of the guard as two separate parts. They connected again in the middle, crisscrossing with a thirst and fourth base of red and white. The whole thing extended as one menacing barb that lead to the teeth of the blade. Three large arrow points exploded from one side each in a different direction. The whole thing was beautiful and at the same time, frightening. Shinsei stood there with the Rapture Keyblade. This was shinsei's Keyblades new form from his experiences with the darkness. He then crouched down into a fighting stance as one of the suits of armor animated to life and picked up a sparing weapon.

The armor swung for Shinsei's mid section, but the attack was quickly deflected. Shinsei then went in for a thrust to its chest. The armor dodged with ease and struck Shinsei in the back. He stumbled forward slightly then turned to face his opponent.

"It's been too long."Shinsei uttered. He took his fighting stance again and readied for the next attack. The armor struck down for his head. Shinsei then spun out of the way and swung his Keyblade into the side of his hollow enemy,knocking it off balance. Next he hit the armor in what would have been its stomach lifting it off the ground slightly and throwing it back into the wall it once came from. The as the armor got back up a second suit joined it. One of them charged in while the other went to flank him. The attacking armor went for a jab to Shinsei's torso. Shinsei used his enemies momentum against it and swung low scooping its legs out from underneath it. As the empty armor face planted into the floor Shinsei then stabbed his Keyblade into its back piercing the metal. The second suit came down with an attack from above. Shinsei pivoted on his feet and parried it leaving the attacker wide open. He lodged his Keyblade into the floor and flipped over it bringing down a mighty axe kick to his enemies head, making it go limp and collapse to the ground.

The sound of slow claps appeared from the bottom of the stairway.

"Well it seems that your less out of practice than I thought." Yen Sid announced.

"I thought you had studies to attend to?"Shinsei replied.

"Oh but I did attend to them. Your definitely read for teaching again." Yen Sid answered

Shinsei let out a slight yawn. " well I'd better get to bed." He then banished his Keyblade in flash of shadow and started up the stairs. "See you in the morning Yen." Shinsei was the only one who got away with calling him that. Once he had gotten to his room he flopped down on the bed."Looks like I'm going to be teaching again. Better rest up." Shinsei closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
